Friday the 13th (1980)
Friday the 13th is the first film in the Friday the 13th series. It tells the story of the original murder spree at Camp Crystal Lake and sets up the mythology of the Voorhees family and the curse of Crystal Lake. The film was released on May 9, 1980. Plot In 1958, two camp counselors at Camp Crystal Lake, Barry and Claudette sneak away from a gathering to have sex, however someone stalking the two of them attacks them and kills them both with a knife.Twenty-one years later, on June 13, 1979, a young girl named Annie is making her way to Crystal Lake under the employ of the original camp owners' son Steve Christy who intends to reopen the camp. The history of the murders, water poisonings and fires has the town wary, and Crazy Ralph a local man, warns her that the counselors are doomed. She shrugs the warnings off and hitches a ride with a truck driver Enos who has similar warnings for her. Meanwhile, the other counselors; jokester Ned (Mark Nelson), his best friend Jack and Jack's girlfriend Marcie (Jeannine Taylor), handyman Bill good girl Brenda and Steve's ex-girlfriend Alice arrive at the camp and they begin repairs and fixes around the camp, enjoying a little free time in between the chores. Annie hitches a ride in a Jeep CJ-5 with an unseen driver; when the driver refuses Annie's stop at Crystal Lake, she flees and is chased through the woods before having her throat slashed by the killer. After Steve returns to town for supplies, Ralph arrives at the camp, and tells Marcie, Ned and Alice that they're all doomed. Ned encounters a stranger at the camp and goes into a nearby cabin in search of them while Marcie tells Jack about a dream she had that terrified her during storms as a storm comes up and they seek shelter in their cabin and have sex, Unaware that Ned is lying dead on the top bunk, having had his throat slashed. Marcie soon leaves the cabin and Jack is killed by an assailant, impaling his throat with an arrow from under his bed; the assailant then follows Marcie to the outhouse and kills her with a Hachet to the face. Elsewhere, Steve returns on foot to the camp after his Jeep breaks down and recognizes the killer before being stabbed himself. Alice, Brenda and Bill finish their game of strip Monopoly when Brenda realizes her cabin windows are open and she turns in for the night. She is lured out into the storm with what sounds like a child calling for help and is killed on the archery range. Suspicious of the happenings, Bill and Alice find many strange things wrong with the camp but are unable to find their friends. Thinking it is all a joke, Bill convinces Alice return to the cabin. The killer turns off the generator and Bill heads out alone to fix it as Alice falls asleep. Soon after, Alice awakens to go find him and discovers him pinned to the generator room door with arrows. Horrified, Alice runs off just as a vehicle pulls up to the cabin. The driver is Pamela Voorhees who at first seems very concerned and tries to comfort the hysterical Alice. Almost immediately, though, Mrs. Voorhees begins to grow violent as she talks about her son Jason, who had drowned as a boy in 1957. She becomes psycho and pulls a knife on Alice who flees. After several encounters that Alice narrowly escapes, Mrs. Voorhees attacks her by the lake; in the fray, Alice gains control of the mechete Mrs. Voorhees was attacking her with and decapitates her with it. She then climbs into a canoe and falls asleep off shore. The next morning, police arrive to find a dazed Alice in the canoe. When they call to her, she is attacked by a boy and pulled out of the boat (This is a dream sequence). She awakens in the hospital and discovers her friends are all dead, but remembers and asks about the boy. The sheriff tells her that no boy was found, and Alice says "Then he's still there..." as the final shot shows the lake supposedly at peace, before fading to black. Cast Main * Betsy Palmer as Pamela Voorhees * Adrienne King as Alice Hardy * Jeannine Taylor as Marcie Cunningham * Robbi Morgan as Annie Phillips * Kevin Bacon as Jack Marand * Harry Crosby as Bill * Laurie Bartram as Brenda * Mark Nelson as Ned Rubenstein Special appearances * Peter Brouwer as Steve Christy * Rex Everhart as Enos * Ronn Carroll as Sergeant Tierney Others * Ron Millkie as Officer Dorf * Walt Gorney as "Crazy" Ralph * Willie Adams as Barry * Debra S. Hayes as Claudette * Dorothy Kobs as Trudy * Sally Anne Golden as Sandy * Mary Rocco as Operator * Ken L. Parker as Doctor * Ari Lehman as Jason Voorhees ja:13日の金曜日 (映画) Trivia *The Series is known to be the most tragic and horrible series to ever make it to number twelve. Category:Films